Dragon Booster Academy
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Finally an answer to the question, what happens next? Using ideas released by the original company, this is my attempt at what happens to Artha and all our favourite characters once they enter the Academy! Can Artha and Beau unlock their full potential before Armeggaddon resurrects the League of Eight, and who are the remaining Boosters? Read and Review!


"…Happy birthday dear Artha! Happy birthday to you!"

Artha rolled his eyes as Connor and Kitt carried out a large cake, covered with golden icing and seventeen candles glowing on it.

Beau huffed, blowing out all but one candle.

Artha smiled and gently rubbed the top of Beau's head. "Happy birthday to you too, boy."

Beau snorted in satisfaction.

Lance then pointed to the final candle. "There's only one left! That means there's a girl that likes Artha! Artha's got a crush~ Artha's got a crush~!"

Kitt kissed Artha's cheek. "Hurry up and blow out the last candle before it melts onto the cake."

Artha smile sheepishly. "Alright…"

Things were going well for Dragon City. Crime was slowly starting to fade away, Wraith Dragons hadn't made an appearance for a few months and Down City Crews had begun to make peace now that Moordryd had made peace with Artha. I won't say they were working together, in fact they still fought each other from time to time, but with the first day of Academy Training coming up they didn't want to lose their spot.

Underneath the city's streets, however, was a different story. As the days grew darker, so too did the evil that plagued the Wastelands below grow.

Armeggaddon approached the ancient Fire Temple with nothing smaller than a grin on his face. Before him the temple remained mostly unscratched, but the pile of rubble behind him showed that his intentions were not to leave the temple standing.

"Alas, I've found the one I've been looking for…" He chuckled. "Without the Amulet, the Red Draconium Gauntlet of Fire is useless, then I guess it's a good thing I'll leave them both right here…" He entered the temple, easily avoiding obvious traps until he found himself inside an old chamber. There he placed down a dark red gauntlet and left without a trace.

Artha sighed, handing off the last of his cake to Beau (who happily ate it in one gulp).

"Alright Artha, what's got you've feeling so down?" Parmen questioned with his arms folded suspiciously. He gave Artha the _look,_ the look that meant he wasn't getting away with a lie. "Our first day at the Academy is coming up! Not to mention it **is** your birthday."

"I'm only worried, Parm. That's all," Artha said. He returned Parmen's look with his own **drop it** glare.

Connor clapped his hands together. "Well, it's late and you all need your sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, and you should all be wide awake for the tour of the Academy!"

Beau nodded at Artha, pushing him towards his room.

Connor cleared his throat. "That **includes** dragons!"

Beau made an 'aww' kind of noise, and Artha laughed at him. He pushed Beau into his stable then went to bed. Morning couldn't have come earlier. By the time Artha had gotten his clothing on, he felt queasier than a man with the flu. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down, only sipping a glass of water.

Connor sighed. "It's okay to be nervous, Artha. I was too."

"Please, dad," Artha interrupted, "I'm not in the mood for a life lesson right now."

"Fine, then I'll leave you with this. I wasn't going to ruin any surprises for you, but when you get there they will go easy on you. You'll be eased into each lesson, and you'll also be sorted into different houses where you'll meet people just as nervous as you."

_Houses?_ Artha thought. "Dad, what do you-?" He turned to see that Connor was gone.

Kitt walked up to Artha, slamming his helmet down on the table. "Ready to go, Stable Boy?"

Ichigo smiled and looked down at his helmet. "Yeah." He put it on his head. "This is the moment we've all been working so hard to get to. Let's go!"

Beau, Wild Fyre, Cerano and Fracshun piped up happily, rushing to get their riders and run. Beau let out a loud roar, while Fracshun zipped around energetically, Wild Fyre ran next to Beau and Cerano waited for them all to calm down before catching up.

"Name." It was an order, not a request, coming from an older-looking lady with white hair falling out of a poorly made bun on her head. She gave a half-hearted smile at the man in front of her.

"Moordryd Paynn," He stated, a gentle grin on his lips.

"Dragon?"

"Decepshun."

"Crew?"

"Just one."

"Very well. Will they be attending classes or assisting you?"

"He will be in class."

The lady held out her hand and Moordryd handed her his application for the Academy. When he was given a nod, he and Cain joined Artha and the others at the gate. "Pleasure seeing you again, Artha," Moordryd sneered, his tone not welcoming at all.

Artha returned the fake smile Moordryd gave him. "Yeah, nice seeing you too."

The gates opened and they went their separate ways.

A man stood over top of the crowd. He pointed to a door left of him. "All Academy members shall go this way!" Then he pointed to his right. "And visiting crew members are asked to wait patiently in the room to my right!"

"I guess that's me…" Lance said sheepishly.

Kitt smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll see ya soon!"

Lance nodded and ran off. Artha fisted his hands nervously then he, Kitt and Parmen entered. Out of roughly fifty people Artha saw outside, there was only about twenty left that had actually been accepted inside.

"What's this?" A girl with long and faded pink hair said. She approached them with her arms folded. "Who let a rookie get in here? A wee-little-puny rookie too!"

Kitt pushed Artha aside, getting up close to this new girl. Kitt's hair was now about as long as the girl's, her hair blue all except the small pony tail at the back. Her green helmet was fastened over-top. "I'll have you know that Artha is one of the best rookie's I've ever seen! I should know, having done racing for three years!"

The other girl grinned. "Three years, huh? And judging by the stars on your clothing I'd say you were all in the same crew. Well, Missy, I'll have you know that a shrimp like him won't last one day in the Academy, and that you should leave his crew and join mine."

Before Artha could say anything, he was pushed aside by Parmen who then pushed the two girls apart. "Just wait a few minutes, Kitt. We shouldn't be fighting here, in fact we should really stop calling attention to ourselves at all-"

"Get out of the way, oval-face-"

Kitt kicked the girl down and huffed. As she was wiping the dust off her shoulders, and announcer called out, "Kitt Wonn!"

She stiffened and slowly turned around. "Y-Yes?"

"Ah, there she is!" The announcer said. "Dear, you're up first for the sorting!"

* * *

**I think I will end it there for now… sorry if it seems rushed, I got an idea and just wrote it down as fast as I could before it vanished! Also, sorry that they're all completely OOC :(**


End file.
